Stupid Boy
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: *One-shot request by Bubbly-Soda* She laid her heart and soul right into your hands, and you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans.


**One-shot:** Stupid Boy

**Brief Description:** She laid her heart and soul right into your hands, and you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans.

**Author's Note: **A songfic requested by the lovely Bubbly-Soda, who also collaborates with me on the story 'What Happens in Stralton'. The song featured in this story is 'Stupid Boy' by Keith Urban. Hope y'all like this one!

**P.S. OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD. JERICHO'S BACK JERICHO'S BACK JERICHO'S BACK! CHRIS FUCKING JERICHO IS FUCKING BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!**

* * *

><p>Cody Rhodes stared at the piece of paper in his hand with a blank expression, his sullen blue eyes filled with remorse. His heart stopped and he dropped the pen he held in his right hand, in total shock at what he'd just done just minutes earlier.<p>

Staring at the two signatures at the bottom of the paper, he felt his heart tear into pieces, as he realized the life-impacting decision he'd just made. She was no longer his, his beautiful wife was no longer his. His beautiful Caroline no longer loved him anymore.

And it was all because of him.

Because of his mistakes, the stupid mistakes he made that led to the end of the marriage that was supposed to be perfect. It would've been perfect had he not initiated the troubles that began to test the waters of their relationship since high school.

The beginning of eighth grade was the first time their eyes met, the first time Cody felt that tingly feeling inside, the same tingly feeling couples talked about when they first met. Caroline Lambert had just transferred to their school from a boarding school in France. At thirteen, she had bouncy blonde curls, stunning blue eyes, a developed body, and a smile that could light up all the cities in the world, thanks to braces she'd gotten removed at the beginning of seventh grade. Everyone teased her because they thought she looked like a Barbie doll, but fourteen-year-old Cody Rhodes thought the opposite. He thought she was beautiful the way she was. He didn't care that she looked too perfect to be a human being; he knew that her stunning good looks were natural and she had a good heart to pair with it.

Unlike most girls her age, Caroline had no interest in boys, make-up, or fashion. She dressed like a boy, played baseball and rugby, and watched wrestling like her three older brothers. She was daring, headstrong, sensible, modest, and had a sarcastic sense of humor, but at the same time, she was sweet, wholesome, bubbly, and full of charm. The more cynical girls accused her of being a lesbian, but Caroline later proved them wrong when Cody timidly asked her out in front of everyone at the end of eighth grade.

_Well she was precious like a flower__  
><em>_She grew wild, wild but innocent__  
><em>_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour__  
><em>_She was everything beautiful and different__  
><em>_Stupid boy...you can't fence that in__  
><em>_Stupid boy...it's like holdin' back the wind__  
><em>

Initially, the rumors troubled Cody as he walked down the hallways hand-in-hand with Caroline, but as he continuously reminded himself to stay strong, the opinions of others changed, and soon he was respected for being such a gentleman to the beautiful Caroline, who had suddenly become the hottie that all the boys wanted. The present day Cody bit his lip as he remembered the looks of jealousy he received from the senior jocks while he accompanied Caroline to her English class protectively.

He remembered when he serenaded her into going to prom with him, and he remembered the day he showed up with a limo to pick her up and she simply took his breath away. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he was itching to swoop her into his arms and strip her amazing body of that gorgeous blue dress. He was not all surprised when she picked up the crown for Prom Queen during senior year, which was a huge upset win over the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school at the time.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands__  
><em>_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans__  
><em>_She never even knew she had a choice__  
><em>_And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't__  
><em>_Stupid boy__  
><em>_Stupid boy__  
><em>

When they graduated from high school and entered college together, Cody promised he would marry her as soon as they finished their last four years of schooling and build a life with her. Caroline had aspired to attend post-grad law school afterwards, but their love for each other was so strong that they decided to drop out early and rush the wedding to Las Vegas, where they finally gave themselves to each other in a night of passion and lust.

_So what made you think you could take a life __  
><em>_And just push it, push it around__  
><em>_I guess to build yourself up so high__  
><em>_You had to take her and break her down__  
><em>_Oh..._

Their parents were initially doubtful about their sudden marriage, but they finally came to accept the fact that their children were so madly in love with each other, nothing could tear them apart after all these years.

But three years into their marriage, the perfect love life of Cody and Caroline Rhodes took a drastic turn.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands__  
><em>_And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans__  
><em>_She never even knew she had a choice__  
><em>_And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't__  
><em>_You stupid boy_

They began arguing over the slightest things, from money troubles to simply not being home all the time. Their PDA and lovemaking sessions had diminished sharply. But two months after a night of fiery make-up sex, Cody returned home from work one day to find Caroline dashing into his arms with life-changing news: she was pregnant.

The joy of awaiting their first child had suddenly brought Cody and Caroline closer than ever in their marriage, but after a steady twelve weeks, Caroline had to be rushed to the hospital after a woman accidentally pushed her down the stairs at Cody's office. Though everyone prayed for hope and safety, Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes were devastated upon hearing that the baby was gone.

Things between Cody and Caroline weren't the same afterwards. Once again, they were fighting like they had been before Caroline's short-lived pregnancy. It didn't take long before their marriage truly imploded.

_Oh you always had to be right__  
><em>_And now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive_

Caroline had just returned from her mother's house after a nasty fight with Cody that turned physical three nights ago. She had accused him falsely of not being there for her and running off somewhere whenever she needed him. She'd fled to her mother's house, where she realized she was in the wrong and decided to return home and apologize to Cody, hoping they could start over again and live the happy marriage they both always wanted.

However, all of her hopes and dreams were crushed when she stepped into the master bedroom and noticed a black, lacy thong that didn't belong to her. It certainly wasn't her size, nor did she ever shop at Frederick's at Hollywood. That one item alone was enough for her to explode at her husband, who had returned home unusually late that evening.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands__  
><em>_And you stole her every dream and crushed her plans__  
><em>_She never even knew she had a choice__  
><em>_And that's what happens when the only voice She Hears is telling her she can't__  
><em>_You stupid boy__  
><em>_Oh, I'm the same old, same old stupid boy_

Caroline couldn't believe her husband had been sleeping around with other women behind her back. What angered her even further was that the woman who Cody had just fucked in her bed was the same woman who had 'accidentally' pushed her down the stairs. When Caroline made this accusation, knowing that woman was nothing but trouble and ruined her marriage, Cody once again accused her of jumping to conclusions too quickly. Caroline had never been more furious when she heard Cody Rhodes, the man she'd loved since middle school, was defending some tramp who'd intentionally killed their unborn baby _and_ slept with her husband. Cody eventually realized she was right when he scribbled his signature at the bottom of that very page, the page that would seal his fate with Caroline.

_It took a while for her to figure out she could run but when she did she was long gone, Long gone_

_Oh she's gone__  
><em>_She's long gone__  
><em>_Yeah she is __  
><em>_Yeah, ohhh_

If it were possible, Cody's already broken heart shattered into pieces, his throat heavy, for he was full of guilt and remorse. He remembered watching the tape of his secretary sneaking up behind Caroline that day and 'accidentally' shoving her down the flight of stairs. How could he have not realized that his secretary was the same woman who'd murdered their first child before it had a chance to live? The same secretary whom he'd slept with behind his wife's back? His beautiful Caroline's back?

It was all his fault for not believing the love of his life and choosing to side with the other woman in his marriage, who was arrested the next day for murder and fired from her position. That woman was not his Caroline.

_Oh, nobody's ever gonna love me like she Loved me__  
><em>_And she loved me, she loved me__  
><em>_God please just let her know I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm down on my knees__  
><em>_She's never comin' back to me_

His darling Caroline had left him, and it was all his fault. More tears trickled down his tear-stained cheeks as Cody stared at his and his now ex-wife's signatures at the bottom right hand corner of the divorce papers. All he had to do was file the papers, and they would move onto their separate liv—

"Wait a minute," Cody halted his thoughts, "I haven't filed the papers yet. That means we're still married." A sudden wave of hope rushed to his head, a smile of hope forming on his face, "I still have a chance. I've still got a chance with Caroline."

The very fact that Cody hadn't officially sent the papers to the courthouse meant only one thing: he and Caroline were still together. He still had another shot at love with the woman he'd been in love with for so long. Dropping the papers and grabbing his phone, he quickly dialed his wife's number and held the phone to his ear, waiting to hear his Caroline's sweet, perky voice on the other side of the line.


End file.
